Hybirds: A New Family Beginning
by 020whitelighter
Summary: After a few months, Prue is back from the dead, and Victor died, by switching ouccupations with her. A new love is rekindled with Prue, but an even older flame comes in the way


Hybirds 2: The Beginning of a New Family

* * *

Chapter 1: What's happening?

It's about a month since The Charmed Four has been constituted and that Victor has been dead. Chris recently just developed his powers of producing lighting bolts and Wyatt was given powers of Astral Projection as a branch to his telekinetic powers. Prue is destined to get married and possibly only have one child. They are now shopping with the whole family at the mall for a costume for Halloween.

"Okay, how is this?" Prue asked turning to her sisters in a She-Devil costume.

"Hot!" Phoebe said.

"Perfect." Paige said.

"Demonic." Piper added.

"Hahhahahaahahahahaha." They all laughed together.

"Hey, mom." Melinda said.

"Hi sweetie." Piper answered.

"Umm, I'm going to take Patience, Paulina, Porter and the twins to go get lunch."

"Okay, is that fine girls?"

"Yeah!" Paige said.

"Sure." Phoebe answered

"Okay."

"Then that leaves H.J. with Wyatt and Chris." Paige said.

"Want me to call them?" Piper asked.

"No I can sense them."

"Well?"

"They're with Leo at the manor!"

"What?" She said, and then froze the place.

"Paige orb me there, now!" Then they orbed to the manor.

"Piper? Unfreeze this place now!" Prue yelled.

"Shhhh." Then everyone unfroze.

At the manor Leo and Wyatt are looking through the Book of Shadows.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Yeah and where's Chris and H.J.?"

"Out fighting demons!" Wyatt said.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Well, it's Halloween time and some demons can surface and…." Leo said.

"No ands!"

"H.J.? Get your grounded asses down here." Paige called.

"Hey! I think he shouldn't get in trouble. It's my husband."

'What?" Leo asked.

"Oh shut up, Leo! Just no cookies for a week."

"Hahaha. That was a good one mom." Chris said orbing in.

He was given an odd look from his brother. He heard what H.J. was thinking.

'What a dumbass. He knows he wants to get in trouble because he hates his dad. Jeez. I wonder how exciting that would be to endure.' H.J. thought in his mind

"Hey. What the hell man?"

"What?" Henry said.

'You know I don't like my dad sometimes. That doesn't mean I hate him.'

'Sorry, that's just what I thought.'

"Okay! Enough." Piper yelled

"Yeah, guys. Just come back to the mall with us okay?" Paige asked.

"Alright! Lets go." Then they all orbed out except for Piper and Leo.

"Hey. What about us?" They said at the same time. Then they were orbed back to see everyone in the food court with their mouths open wide. Their was a sign with blood on it. It read,

_I'll find you all. Go to hell you Charmed Ones. And your family. We'll hunt you all Halliwell 9._

Chapter 2: What the HELL is happening?

"Who would do such a thing?" Prue said.

"A demon." Melinda said.

"Explain." Piper told her daughter.

She told her mother that it all happened when the 6 of them were in the bathroom.

"Great girls. Now how are we to know what happened?"

"I can answer that." A familiar voice said.

"Andy?" Prue said.

"Hi Prue."

"How?"

"Didn't Leo tell you I was a future Whitelighter?"

"Leo?" She said telekinetically pushing him back.

"Wait? What?"

"You let him die in my arms! I loved him and then died loving him and I couldn't move on."

"Wait you two were?"

"Yeah." They both said.

"Well, I wasn't around to know. I went away remember?"

"He did." Piper said.

"I know, Piper just because he's your husband doesn't mean you can always defend him."

"Sorry? It's just a two out of three ain't bad!"

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" a policeman said.

"Nothing!" Melinda and Piper said together. In an instant they both waved their hands and it fired back and froze both.

"Hello? Miss? Mrs.?"

Then at that moment Chris froze them.

"Okay now how are we to clean this up without magic being exposed?" Wyatt said.

"We know!" Pamela and Patricia said.

_Let the object of objection become but a dream as we cause the scene to be unseen. _

Everything became clean and non- demonic.

"Everyone get out!" Leo said.

Then everyone orbed and teleported out. Henry was left for a purpose. The guard unfroze.

"Hey! Who are you?"

"Uh, San Francisco Police. I came and came to see if everything was under control."

"Okay. Just have a go. Bye."

"Bye!" pause. "Paige? Sweetie?" Then he was orbed to the manor.

In a Mall Police Security room. The security camera tapes were still going and were forgotten to be erased from.

"Did you see that?" A policeman said.

"Sure did Davies."

"Yeah so did we!" a demon said.

"Who are you this is private property!"

"Shut up!" one of the girls said and within a second she threw a fireball at the cops. The tape appeared in her hand and they took off.

Chapter 3: Lord Zafar

"Did you frame them?" a strange man asked., as the two mysterious women walked by.

"Yes." The blond bimbo to the left said.

"We saw the Charmed Four with their spouses and The Halliwell 9." The red head said.

"Using their magic?"

"Yes!" They both said together.

"Great you have done well. You Phydiria watch over the Halliwell 9.," the man said pointing to the read head. "And you Ponary the Charmed Ones. Oops I mean the Charmed Four." He told the blonde.

"Yes, Lord Zafar."

When they left, Lord Zafar was contemplating his thoughts on a wall filled with blood. The words read.

_Who ever reads this story aloud will loose their powers and will be hunted by demons, forever. For I am seeking revenge on every Halliwell bloodline in the world. They ruined my life of my children of demons and now they must pay. _

Now back at the manor Piper and Melinda are still frozen.

"What are we gonna do?" Wyatt said.

"Well we definitely need the power of 3 for this." Chris said, with a sigh.

"Right now is not the time to be negative we need to get your mom and sister out of this." Leo said.

"Okay, going back to Prue and Andy. How do you know each other?" Paige said with a whole lot of curiosity.

"The four of us were friends until Prue and I started dating." Andy said.

"And then we broke up, then got back together, then broke up then he died." Prue finished.

"Ah! Interesting." Paige said.

"Hey, honey I have to go on patrol now. Okay?" Henry said.

"Sure, honey."

Billie appeared out of nowhere right in front of Phoebe as she was walking towards the cauldron.

"AHHH! Oh Billie don't you ever do that again!" Phoebe said.

"Hey, hi nice to see you too."

"Sorry."

"Hi Paige. Prue. Oooh who's this?"

"My ex-boyfriend."

"Oh okay I'm going to go help Wyatt."

"Mom. Mom." Patience, Paulina, and Porter said.

"Okay P3 what do you need now?"

"Umm we have homework to do." Patience said.

"Speak for yourself ." Porter said.

"Hey, don't play with me Porter or I'll.."

"And I just want to stay with dad." Paulina interrupted.

"You know, the message you're sending out means that you don't want to help."

"But I haven't even told you my story yet." Porter said.

"What is it?"

"I want to go shopping."

"Uh, no. You, You, and YOU! Stay put."

"Coop!"

"Yeah, honey. I was just here."

"Okay, go handle them." Phoebe said pointing to her daughters.

She walked over to see the three men fighting.

"We can't use this without the Power of three!" Chris said.

"Yeah, but we can use P3 over there. It's called thinking outside the box, Chris you'd know that."

"That's enough. If you two can't get along with this for two seconds I swear I'm…" Leo said.

"SO WHAT'S THE UPDATE?" Phoebe yelled.

"You don't have to yell, Phoebes."

"Yeah, Aunt Phee." Wyatt said.

"Me? You should hear yourselves!"

"Whatever." Chris said.

Then he was eyed upon the three of them.

"What?"

She looked over at Billie. She got up and said, "They've been at this for 10 minutes."

"Lovely."

At that moment Phoebe walked over to Paige and Prue talking.

"So any chance of you two getting back?"

"No."

"Really?"

"You know I'm not sure, but he does look hot in that pose."

Phoebe was empathically reading Prue.

"Prue? You nasty foxy mamma."

"Phoebe, What the hell?"

"Sorry I couldn't help it."

"Anyone who votes on Prue and Andy getting back together say I." Paige said.

"I!" Phoebe answered.

"I don't know guys!"

"Hey! Are you guys talking about me?" Andy asked.

"No!" Prue said back.

"Oh well, I think you should help Piper and Melinda."

"Oh I tried." Phoebe said.

She was given an odd look.

"What? There's no getting threw to them!"

"Exactly who?" Prue asked.

"Those three idiots over there." She pointed towards Leo, Wyatt, and Chris. They heard the three of them bickering all over again.

"Look dad, all I know is that there's a spell in there that can help." Wyatt said.

"Oh please, how would you know? I mean just because you're twice-blessed doesn't mean-" Chris said.

"Hey. You're twice-blessed too. He was just born under the Aurora Borealis and he was a great threat when he was born." Leo interrupted. "Now! I have known this book and have been with it for a long time, okay. Now I would appreciate you two, to shut up!"

"Ahem!" Paige coughed as she and Prue walked towards them.

"What are you doing?" Prue said angrily.

" Trying to find a spell that I know, ahem, would work." Wyatt said.

"Yeah, but I told him that there's none." Leo said.

"Okay you know what you three sound like?" Phoebe said. "You sound like the third brother, Leo. Shut up!"

"Move!" Prue said. They stood still. "I said, MOVE!" then she pushed them back, telekinetically with her hands.

"Now. Grams?! I know that you're listening. What spell do we need to find for this problem?" Phoebe yelled.

"Who are you talking to?" Paige said.

"This always works. The book does it itself. Watch!" Prue answered.

The pages of The Book of Shadows turned. It went to a blank page.

"What? Okay Grams I don't know if you're listening, but I meant something useful. Not useless."

Still there was nothing.

"Okay the book and Grams aren't responding. Leo, you're a regenerator. Isn't your power omnipotence?" Phoebe charged to him.  
"Yeah, but-?"

"So that means you have the power of anything which means-" Prue interrupted.

"You have the power to know everything." Paige finished.

"Just concentrate deep inside you okay?" Phoebe said.

And so he did. Although there was one slight problem it wasn't that quiet. He could hear his sons arguing, his brother-in-law and nieces fighting over what to do, Prue flirting with Andy, and Phoebe asking if she should change her hair. The twins had telepathy thing going on, but still could hear them. And Henry was laughing, using his animation power.

"Okay everyone, shut it. And get out!"

Chapter 4: Who's This Woman?

Ding! Dong!

"Now who is it?" Leo asked angrily.

"I'll get it!" Wyatt and Chris said at the same time.

They orbed downstairs practically racing. Wyatt won.

"Haha. I beat you."

"Oh, shut it okay. You know just because you have projection power, which can help you, doesn't mean you're better." Chris responded.

"You know-" then the bell rang. "I'm getting it."

Wyatt opened the door to see a brunette headed attractive woman.

"Is this the Halliwell Residence?"

"Yes. Who's asking?"

"Look I need your help. I have demons attacking me, but I can only.."

"Demons? Look lady you're crazy."

"No I'm not! I need help." She said pushing the door from Wyatt slamming it shut.

"Fine. Come in."

"What are you doing letting a stranger come in the house?" Chris asked.

"Shhh, Chris. She's an innocent."

"Oh."

She's hot!

I know!

"Would you two stop talking about me?" she said.

How did she know that? Chris asked.

"Oh I just do." She whispered.

"What's your name?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh, Phoenix."

"Oh, love that name."

"Yeah, me too."

"Stay away from her. I spotted her first." Wyatt told Chris.

"AAAAAHHHH." Then there was a crash. Wyatt and Chris ran to the kitchen. Phoenix just lied on the floor.

"Oh my gosh who is she?" Prue asked orbing in with Andy.

"I'll heal her." Andy offered.

"I got this!" Wyatt yelled. And then he healed her.

She revived. "Wyatt? Chris?"

"Yeah?" they both said.

"Look thanks. What the hell happened."

"I don't know? Do you?"" Chris asked.

"No."

P3 walked in and they all had a premonition.

"HHHHHUHHHH!" The tree of them yelled.

"What did you guys see?" Prue ask.

"There were two." Porter said.

"A red head and a blonde!" Paulina added.

"Yeah, they just jumped in through the window.." Porter said.

"And took a piece of her hair." They all finished together.

"Oh my god. They did my hair is like uneven." Phoenix said, holding her hair.

"Right now isn't the time. Who are you?"

"My name's Phoenix. I came for help."

"How do you know us?"

"Let's just say I had connections."

"Evil or good?"

"I'd rather not say."

H.J. orbed in the kitchen and asked, "Hey guys what are you doing? Never mind. Leo needs P3 right away."

"What for?" Prue asked.

"To reverse a power."

"I could help." Phoenix rose and said.

"How?" Everyone asked.

"My powers are Power Mimicry and Absorption. Then I can reverse anything."

"Wow! That's a whole lot."

"No it's not. Can you actually take the powers?"

"No. My dad blocked that power from me."

"Who's your dad?"

"He died."

"Come on people." Leo yelled.

As they were walking up the stairs, Wyatt and Chris kept asking her questions.

"So umm, how…?" Chris started.

"I just turned 20." She answered.

"Yeah, and how long have you…?" Wyatt started.

"Since I was born. You?"

" Ever since I was in the fetus."

"Awesome." She said back.

As they walked upstairs and saw Leo, he flipped.

"Oh my gosh. Who the fuck is this? You know, never mind! P3 get over here."

"Actually, Leo we have a better idea." Prue said. "Hey where'd Paige go?"

"Whitelighter stuff. What's the other idea?"  
"Phoenix here can help."

"How?" Phoebe asked.

"One of her powers are to reverse spells, powers, and curses."

"The others?" Billie asked.

"Power mimicry and absorption." Wyatt said with a smile.

Wyatt? Chris said.

"Sorry." Wyatt apologized.

"Look just hurry I really want my wife back." Leo said.

Phoenix waved her hands out. There was a strong wave of feeling and Piper and Melinda unfroze.

"What happened?" Piper said looking around.

"Yeah, why are we here?" Melinda added.

"Long story honey. Let me fill you in." Leo said taking her hand, then kissing her.

"I'll fill you in Melinda." Billie said.

And so there that scene was being spied on by Lord Zafar.

"Great job girls. You lured your own sister right into the perfect trap."

"Set by you, father." Raven and Robin said.

Back at the manor Paige, Henry, Piper, and Melinda were being filled in.

"So, you came here for help?" Paige said.

"Yes." Phoenix Responded.

"But this time you helped us." Piper said.

"Yeah."

"What's up with the name?" H.J. said.

"Hey, I like it!" Wyatt defended her.

The sisters and their spouses switched looks.

"Hey, do you need a place to stay?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah. Do you know a place?"

"Yeah I do. Come with me."

So he orbed her to Wyatt and Chris' building. In a minute Chris orbed into the house.

"Good Chris you're just in time. We're about to discuss our situations."

"Good. So what are we going to do?"

"I was thinking I were to get a job at your work. And keep my shopping to a limit."

"Okay! It's settled. She's in." Chris yelled.

"Not for long!" Robin said.

"Robin? Raven?"

Chapter 5: Wicca Demon

"What are you two doing here?" Phoenix asked.

"Raven and Canary? You know them?" Wyatt asked.

"Wait, Blonde and Red head. These are the demons." Chris realized.

"How do you know them?" Wyatt asked.

"They're my sisters. My two demonic sisters."

"You're a demon?" Wyatt asked.

"No, I'm half witch."

"There's never been a Demon/Witch Hybird." Chris reprimanded.

"Not since we were conceived my dear." Canary said.

"Yes. By our Lord Zafar. Our father." Raven persisted.

"And are you sure, you came from the same witch?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes." Raven said holding a fire ball towards Phoenix. "But we decided to go with the demonic fate." She said with a struggle of throwing the fire ball.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled.

"I got it!" he answered. He waved his hand out clasping a fist making the fireball turn into ashes. Chris then threw a lighting bolt at them, but Phoenix reversed the power.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Come on! We must go." Canary said.

"Not without her!" Raven exclaimed.

"Fine! Come on sister. Father's orders. We must go. All three of us."

"Yeah, I think you'd better go." Chris said.

"Wyatt? Chris?" she said.

Wyatt just sat there giving her the silent treatment and the side glare.

They teleported out.

Back at the Mathews-Mitchell residence Henry Senior just got home from work.

"Honey? H.J.? PS2?" he called laughing at the end of his sentence.

"What?" the three of them yelled as they orbed in the kitchen.

"Can I ever just have a hello?"

"Sorry baby it's just that we've had a very stressful day."

"Ahh too bad. Piper and Melinda still frozen?"

"No, another witch came and helped." Pamela said.

"Yeah and Wyatt and Chris are in love with her." Patricia added.

"Yeah, and the witch is hot!"

"Ew!" Paige exclaimed.

"Honey?" Henry gasped as the girls went to their room immediately

"Sorry it's just he was my super-duper H.J. cutie woodie and now he's YOU!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well, he's my son, you're my husband and it kills me to see my son be like you."

"As if that's a bad thing?"

"Well, I'm not having sex with my son!"

"Ew, I didn't need to know that or get that picture in my head! Hello? Power of animation."

"Sorry sweetie. I'm not perfect you know!"

"What's up with her?" H.J. asked.

"Girl stuff maybe."

"Yeah, her period!" the twins said orbing in the living room.

"Great!" Henry said.

"Now what?" the twins said.

"Well, guys. When your mother has her period she flips and starts buying crap."

"So?" H.J. asked

"She never returns them."

"So that you have to."

"Yeah."

"What else?"

"Yeah, and she usually needs sex. That's why I give it to her when she's ready."

"Okay, dad I'm not really needy to hear that."

"But you're needy to have sex in Magic School Dorms."

"Dad that's not fair, I was ready, she was too, but she casted a truth spell and then a love spell."

"Then Leo caught you with your big…."

"Okay, dad. Sorry! Is that better?" he said orbing out.

"Hahahaha, growing just like me everyday. I'm proud!" he said then made a look of disturbance.

Now at the ever wonderful restaurant, Quake, Prue and Andy are having their own free date.

"So, Pure. Bring back any memories?"

"Andy, I've always told you to stop calling me Pure!"

"Yeah, sorry."

"And yes. This brings back many memories."

"Pure. I mean Prue, I'd been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

He knelt down, took an object out of his pocket, and said, "Prue, will you-"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG!

Prue woke up from her dream to see that Piper was trying to wake her.

"Prue, you'll be late for your work."

"Work? What work?"

"Well, when you died you were still with _415 MAGAZINE_."

"Oh, my god! I was. Well, will I still have my same office?"

"I don't know Prue, but I'll go with you and check."

"Okay, we'll take…. Wait who's car are we taking?"

"Yours."

"Mine?"

"Yeah, it pooped right in front of mine while I was backing out. Hence the reason I am here."

"Thanks!"

Prue left in hurry right out the door with Piper right after her. Andy orbed right in.

"Andy? Why are you still here?"

"Hello, glad to see you again, too."

"Sorry, it's just that…"

"When Leo was a Whitelighter he had to move away from his home city so that friends won't see him." Piper interrupted.

"Well, the Elders have reversed that process since, Leo."

"Well, why didn't you come back to see me?" Prue said angrily.

"I wasn't allowed to. You'd already found love. And then you died."

"And us?" Piper asked.

"Well, that's a complete different story. A long story!"

"I got time!" Leo said behind us.

"Great idea Leo!" Prue said. "Come on Piper, I have to go."

"Bye, wow" Piper yelled as she was being pulled by her older sister.

"Talk!"

In the car Prue was raving about how Andy was a jerk.

"I can't believe him. He never appeared to me."

"Well, he wasn't allowed to, and you know, How can he be able to stay here?"

"Well, it changed since Leo. But I mean when I died, why didn't he appear to you three?"

They arrived at _415 MAGAZINE_.

"Wow! My office and all my stuff are still here."

"Yeah, whoa."

At the manor Leo is outraged over what he has found out.

"What?" Leo said.

"I know, I know."

"What do you mean they're the cause of Prue's death?"

"The Elders and The Avatars joined forces."

"Why?"

"Every one of you knew that they knew about Paige. Every which is supposed to have a Magical awakening. By doing that they had Prue risk her life, and that triggered Piper to cast the 'Call of a Lost Witch' spell."

"Oh, my god!"

"And in doing so thanks to Paige. You formed the Most Powerful generation. In return, they gave you back Prue."

Chapter 6: Wicca Demon Part 2

"I can't believe the Elders knew this."

"Yeah, I can see it has been a very great shock to you."

"Yeah."

JINGLE! Andy heard.

"Look Leo I have a charge to take care of okay?"

"Fine, bye!"

In Phoebe's house it is about 8' o'clock.

"Phoebe? Phoebe, honey. Wake up?" Coop said.

"Coop? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, honey. I had a wonderful dream."

"What?"

"The girls married rich men, and Patience followed in my footsteps, Paulina came to be a cupid, and Porter was taking care of a beautiful young women."

"What did this girl look like?"

"A lot like me. Surprisingly, I know I won't have any other children so it's not mine."

"How do you know it was Porter's?"

"Porter was just there changing her diaper."

"And Billie."

"There as usual." She looked at he husband. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Hahaha, uh"

"You know what else I love?"

"What?"

"This." He pulled the covers over them. It was only a matter of time until Paulina came into the room and said, "Mom? Dad? I can't sense Billie."

"You know honey, maybe she's in another plane." Coop said.

"Okay."

There was a pause.

"Oh my gosh, honey, that was so close."

"Yeah."

"Okay, I have to get up."

"Wait, why?"

"Because I'm the one working, remember?"

"Fine. But one more time."

"Ahhhhhaha."

At Wyatt and Chris' townhouse.

"I can't believe she's half demon." Wyatt said.

"Yeah, that's why you don't date with a magical sense." Chris responded.

"Hey, asshole! Just because I fell in love, doesn't mean you can make fun of me. I mean you wanted her, too."

"Yeah, whatever."

At Phoebe's condo Melinda showed up ringing at the doorbell.

"Melinda, thanks for coming."

"Yeah, what do you want me to do?"

"Watch the girls!"

"Wait, sorry this might sound odd Aunt Phee, but they could've teleported to the manor!"

"Yeah, but they're powers are useless here unless duty really calls."

"Ahhh, okay!"

"So, Melinda. You know the drill. Thank you so much."

"Yeah, this is what you get for graduating a whole lotta years before." She said sarcastically.

Phoebe slammed the door shut and boom.

"Hey, P3? Where are you?"

"Room!" Patience cried.

"Yeah, Melinda." Porter added.

She rushed toward their room as Paulina levitated towards Melinda causing her to freeze Paulina for a slight second. The only thing is Melinda started to levitate.

"Hey? What happened?" Patience asked.

"It must be the spell." Porter cried.

"What spell?" Melinda said.

"The spell to reverse our powers if we used it for other things." Paulina said.

"Maybe you should have listened! Ahhh! How do you get down."

"Just clear your mind." Patience said.

"What?" Porter said.

"Ahhhh. Oh my gosh. Patience please tell me."

"Sorry?"

"Oh my gosh how could you be so stupid." Porter said.

"Hey shut up!" Paulina said waving her hands, but so did Porter.

"Great." Melinda said, looking at the burning shirt. "Some one freeze it!"

"Okay now, ummm." Porter said waving her hands.

"Okay, now. No one uses her powers. If they do call it out!" Melinda said waving her finger in the air. She could feel the aura of madness in the three girls.

"Okay! I know you all are pissed. Now Patience, how do you stop reading people?"

"Just don't look them in the eye."

"Okay. Okay. Now I just….. Ah…. Wyatt? Now use their powers. Wyatt? Chris? Anyone? Help in Phoebe's condo!"

"What?" Wyatt said.

"Aren't you grumpy?"

"Don't get me started. Get Aunt Phee now please."

"Okay…" he said looking ready to orb.

"Wait. Everyone closed their eyes." She said cupping her eyes by her hand. Everyone else closed their eyes. Wyatt orbed and came back with Phoebe within two minutes.

"Uh, hello?" Phoebe said.

"Okay, how do you undo that spell you casted on them. Or the house?"

"Okay why?"

"Are powers were switched. And I would suggest to cast the spell to stop rivaling siblings."

"Hey?" Porter said.

"Yeah, Yeah." She responded.

"Okay, you know it was in the Book of Shadows and I don't have it at the moment, so. Oooh, why doesn't Phoenix help?"

"She's half demon and she was abducted at our house." Wyatt responded.

"Wait, what? Have you told your mom yet?"

"No not yet."

"Okay I'm calling a family meeting. Right now!" she said. "Get everyone to meet us at the manor."

"Wait, can you please reverse the spell?"

"Umm yeah,

_Let the powers of the witches bind, Coarse unseen across the sky, go to each on which they belong. To bestow the ways they were born upon."_

"Okay, T.Y."

They each went and got those they wished to bring. Wyatt already new his parents were at home. He went to his townhouse and told Chris to take Melinda and help "gather the Halliwell troops". Chris and Melinda found their aunt, Prue and Andy at Quake. Phoebe called Coop. Wyatt found PS2 and H.J. and instructed them to go to the manor. Paige and Henry orbed to the Manor and now everyone was there.

"Okay everyone. I have gathered a family and ally meeting." Billie projected there in that instant.

"Here."

"Okay. Going on. Wyatt has a secret he needs to tell." She finished pushing Wyatt in front of her.

"Okay, Chris and I were abducted by the two demons that P3 pointed out last night. They said they were Phoenix's sisters. Phoenix told me that she's half demon and they got away. Although she sounded pretty sad."

"Yeah, because she lied to you, Wyatt. How can you be so dumb when it comes to this?" Piper asked.

"He fell in love." Chris said.

"Is that true honey?"

"Well, sort of a crush, but she doesn't know. And I can't believe you did that Chris. Damn."

"Sorry. It had to surface somehow."

"Chris, shut up, okay honey?"

"Fine."

"So, go on."

"She and her sister's are the only Demon/ Witch Hybirds we know of….. so far."

"Oh, boy that's pleasant." Piper said.

"Down to the point! I was thinking we all should stay in Magic School and switch off." Phoebe said.

"What?" all the guys said.

"Wait. Sorry Henry, but you need to take off. We can't risk you being bait. Coop, Andy, and Leo can leave or do what ever you need to do for your where-a-bouts. I've also set up a chart. From 9 to 11 a.m. it's Me and Piper. Then Melinda and P3 from 11 to 1 p.m. After, Wyatt and Chris from 1 to 3 p.m. Then Henry and his sisters from 3 to 5 p.m. At this rate it's Prue and Paige from 5 to 7 p.m. Then we start over. So from 7 to 9 p.m. it's Group 1, 2, and 3. Then it's group 4 and 5 from 9 to 11 p.m."

"Okay, so for the first time ever I'll be in _the_ Magic School?" Henry said.

"Yes. Honey." Paige said.

"Any other announcements?"

"Yes, Andy and I have an announcement to make." Prue said. "Andy and I are going to get married. Look at my ring!"

"Oh, my gosh! That's huge." Paige said orbing it to her.

"Hey!" she yelled kiddingly, then telekinetically pulling it back.

"Sorry!"

"Okay, now. Wyatt summon the door." Phoebe said.

"_Leerhashma Nekalaman Bmo!" _

A silver door appeared in bright purple light.

"Okay guys, get your stuff and come back." Phoebe said.

"Not so fast!" Canary said.

"Oh. My god who are you?" Chris said.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

Chapter 7: Two More out of the Blue

"Oh, okay. Just wanted to make that clear."

"Chris shut up!" Wyatt said.

"You have something that belongs to me!"

"What's that?" Piper asked.

"Your daughter." At that moment she teleported out and soon faded Melinda.

"Honey? Sweetie? MELINDA!" Piper said. "Can any one sense her?"

"No!" every Cupid and Whitelighter said.

"She must be in the under world!" Coop added.

In a moment a gush of wind carried in.

"What's happening?" Billie said.

"I don't know!" Chris answered.

"I'm fading!" Billie said. She faded and her astral self was gone.

In a few minutes two bodies formed. One woman and a man.

"Hey, like my entrance?" Raven asked.

"Raven?" Hawk said.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Piper asked angrily.

"We're Phoenix's brother and other sister." Hawk answered.

"I'm Raven."

"And I'm Hawk. Phoenix's twin."

"You all are named as birds. That's awesome." H.J. said.

"So that means you two are also…….." PS2 said.

"Demonic witch Hybirds."

"So……. Why are…." Phoebe started.

"They evil and the three of us not? Well, they wanted to, because we had a choice. Our father conceived us as a demon in love, but we fell to our mom's destiny. Then he got powerful and Canary and Robin put his new blood in theirs and they need Phoenix but, she sided with us."

"Why do they …?" Paige stated.

"Need her? She's the only one that has a very great power."

"Whatare………?"Pruestarted.  
"Powers? Well,- pause"

"Hey, could you stop that? My head's dizzy." Piper yelled.

"Sorry. Mine are Plant and Wind Manipulation. Hers are wind and weather manipulation. Canary's are Pyrokinesis. Robin has water manipulation. And Phoenix's are……"

"We know!" The Four said.

"Okay Halliwell….. Eight! Go! And take these two!" Prue said.

"Everyone to Magic School." Phoebe said.

They all went and soon caught up with Billie.

"Where are they?" Billie asked.

"Don't ask!" Leo and Piper said together.

In the Underworld they all appeared thanks to the help of Hawk with his twin telepathy sensing.

"It's about time. " Lords Zafar said.

"Hey Hawk!" Canary and Robin said.

"Shhh." Lord Zafar snapped. "What brings you two your home-to-be?"

"What do you mean father!"

"Oh, that by copying your sister's blood and putting it in you, you'd be evil by now."

"You can't!" a woman's voice said.

"Mom?" Raven said. There was a woman she had Black hair and pale skin. She looked as if she had not eaten or rested in days.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Hawk asked.

"Reclaiming what is mine!" she put out the palms of her hands and Lord Zafar was beginning to weaken.

"Mother what are you doing?" Canary said.

"You can't do this mother, side with us!" Robin said.

"Girls! You should have followed your other siblings."

"Why?" Canary said.

"He kills and deceives. He drugged you at the age of two and neglected you. He only says he loves you because you have the power he needs."

"Don't listen to her. She's crazy!" their father said.

"Shut up!" Phoenix said.

"Phoenix!" Hawk said. She was pitch black and her body look as it were to explode. "Father what did you do?"

"I used the Hallow on her."

Chris! This is what I'll need you to do. Telepathically try to reach mom. Ask her what the spell to undo the Hallow is.

Got it!

Mom? Mom?

In Magic School, Piper could hear something. She was with her sisters.

Mom? Mom? Can you hear me?

"Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Phoebe asked.

Mom?

"That!"

Mom it's Chris we need help. What's the spell to undo the Hallow?

"The Hallow? Chris? What do you mean?"

Phoenix is in trouble.

"Uh, okay. Paige where's the Book of Shadows?"

"Right here. Why?"

"We need the Power of Four." She got up and set it on her lap. She flipped through the pages. "Come on! Here! Okay, now go!"

"_Abolio extunca vento externeus."_

"Did it work?" Prue asked.

"We'll have to find out." Paige said.

"Now, what is the Hallow?" Prue asked.

At the same time in the underworld Phoenix was shivering and the blackness in her eyes disappeared.

"Phoenix?" her mother said.

"Mom?" she rushed up and hugged her.

"Wow! That is an awesome family reunion." Lord Zafar said. Because of his remark Phoenix was outraged and waved her hands to the point her sisters, Canary and Robin were weakening and started to fall. In an instant flows of colored air returned to Lord Zafar.

"Robin? Canary?"

"Mom?" they said together.

"Come here and side with us!"

"Oh, and get Melinda!"

Melinda started to fade in.

"Come here, behind P3." Henry said. She was shivering from fear.

"Now it's time to finish you once and for all." Phoenix said. She yet again waved her hands out and soon was killed.

"You've done well children. Now I must leave."

"Where?" Raven said.

"To heaven. My time has ended. I'll be in touch."

Chapter 8: Wedding Bells are ringing children are singing.

At the manor Phoenix, Hawk, Raven, Robin and Canary are getting ready for the quick wedding that is happening that night.

"So guys how do you feel?" Prue asked walking in.

"Okay. I mean we're half witch." Phoenix said.

"Oh and we're good."

"Yeah."

"How about you?" Raven asked.

"Excited."

"Yeah, I'll bet!" Canary said.

"Well, got to go get ready."

"Yeah, that'll be a good idea." Robin said.

Wyatt walked in the room and took Phoenix by the hand and told her to come with him.

"Wyatt? Where are we going?"

"I'm going to take you flying." He went outside and hovered up in the air.

"Phoenix, I have something to ask you."

"What? What is it?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"I don't know? How do you feel about me?"

"I asked first."

"Okay, well I think you're very attractive. And…….I……..I want it to more than….. than just a crush."

"Me, too. I like you a lot Phoenix."

"I like you too." Then they kissed and Wyatt orbed them away. He ended up orbing in front of his town house. While walking in they caught Chris and Robin kissing on the couch.

"Oh, Wyatt? Phoenix? What are you two doing here?"

"You know lil' bro you're becoming more and more like me everyday." He responded slyly.

Chris looked at Robin. "So wanna go to bed?"

"Sure." She said. And they went off.

In two hours it was time to start the wedding. Each couple at the townhouse was still asleep. Chris came out tucking his shirt in and had messy bed hair.

"Oh my god! Wyatt? Wake up we need to go to the wedding."

"I can't believe we over slept." Robin said.

"Yeah, well it was good."

"Hey!" she said smacking him on the shoulder

"Sorry. Wyatt? Where is he?"

Wyatt orbed in and said, "Where the hell have you been? Come on!"

They all teleported to the manor.

"Where were you guys? And what happened to your hair honey?" Piper asked towards Chris.

"Oh, we were just ummm?" Robin started.

"Looking for a new pair of earrings…..for her."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to find the priest and conjure up Gramzy, Grandpa, and Grams."

"That was too, close." Chris said.  
"I'll say!" Wyatt said walking in.

In the attic.

"Paige? Phoebe?"

"Okay we're here!" Phoebe said in her lingerie.

"Where's Paige?"

"Oh, sorry I was just checking on Henry."

"Okay, now we're going to surprise Prue and make sure dad gets a good look of Andy."

"Even though they've met before!" Phoebe added.

"Shut it Phoebe!"

"_Hear these words, hear my cry. Spirit from the other side. I come to me, I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide."_

Three familiar bodies formed in a bright white light.

"Girls? Why are we here?" Grams said.

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Paige said.

"Yes, well Paige? Piper? Phoebe? It's Halloween!" Patty said.

"What does that have to do with any of it?" the girls and Victor asked.

"Some demons can resurface and actually have stronger powers against witches." Grams said.

"Didn't Leo tell you?" Patty asked.

"Well, he did but ……" Piper started.

"Guys the weddings about to start!" Prue said.

"You have to go stop the wedding, wait until tomorrow." Patty said.

JINGLE! JINGLE!

"Uh, not now! Sorry guys some one's calling my name." Paige said orbing out.

She wound up coming home to see Henry asleep.

"Henry, honey. Wake up and get ready."

He shifted into another form like a snake-like creature.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Chapter 9: Snake God

"Couch." Paige called and it was set upon Snake-Looking creature.

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"Honey, I'm ready!"

"I'll be right there!" she orbed downstairs and then to the manor.

In the attic Leo and Coop were sitting there just talking with Victor and Patty.

"Paige? You look sick." Grams said.

"Leo! Coop! Henry! Look after them."

"Wait honey? How?"

"Where's your gun?"

"At home in my sock drawer."

"Gun!" pause. "Here. Grams? May I talk to you for a moment? You too, mom."

"What is it honey?" Patty asked.

"Where's Piper, Phoebe and Prue?"

"Piper and Phoebe are trying to stop the wedding."

"Okay, do you know anything about a snake demon?"

"Is it in the Book of Shadows?" Grams asked.

"I don't know I haven't looked, but I need to get Prue, Piper, and Phoebe and round up the Halliwell 9."

She ran downstairs to find Prue crying.

"Prue? Why are you crying?"

"I don't know. Piper said something about Andy not here yet."

"Well did they tell you about the demons that gain power on Halloween?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried about Andy."

Suddenly they heard Grams. "Girls? Something's wrong with Henry."

Prue ran as fast as she could in her dress.

"Wait! Paige! Can we orb?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Sure." They orbed out and soon after Piper and Phoebe came running in.

"Okay, Paige. Now I remember. Long ago, Egyptians were fascinated with snakes. They used snakes for power and soon created a demon when Egyptian Murderers used them."

"Well, how is this Henry?"

"I just shape shifted. Ahhhh" Grams yelled as it clasped her away.

Fwem!

Piper froze the demon. "Paige now. Get Grams."

"Grams!"

"Thank you, Piper. Paige."

"Your welcome." They said at the same time.

"Okay, anyone telling me what the hell was that?" Phoebe yelled.

"You don't want to know!"

"What are they after?" Prue asked.

"They go after Angels. They think Angels ruin lives." Grams said.

Sam orbed in the room.

"Dad?"

"Sam?" Patty said.

"Paige I'm being hunted!"

"Prue I have a feeling that-"

"Andy got hunted? Yeah, me too. Grams do they live?"

"Oh of course! They just turn into snakes."

"Well, Henry isn't a Whitelighter."

"Maybe bait." Leo said.

"Leo?" Piper said.

"Okay, maybe every Whitelighter blood line should go to Magic School." Phoebe suggested."

"What the hell is with you and Magic School?" Prue said.

"Well, it's safe!"

"Okay, so the guests are here now!" Billie said.

"I hate this!" Prue said.

"Tell me about it! Try doing it six times."

"Okay you know Grams that was just, too, depressing!"

"Everyone! P3! PS2! Wyatt! Chris! Melinda! H.J.!"

"Oh and Bee Gee's" Phoebe added to Piper's call.

"Bee Gee's?" Paige asked.

"Bird Group! They made it up!"

Everyone arrived.

"Okay listen up! Everyone! There are Snake God Demon thingies going around turning others into themselves. They can shape shift. And crystal your houses!"

Wyatt and Chris walked over to Victor.

"Hey, Grandpa. Can we talk to you?" Wyatt said.

"Fine! What do you want? I'll tell you where I keep my stuff in my house."

"What?" Chris said.

"Come on anything? Condom box. Porn?"

"Okay eww!" H.J. said. "Just ask it already!"

"Who's it willed out to?"

"Oh, well. Your mom and aunts. Why?"

"Well, since we all have jobs."

"Wyatt, Chris and I would move in with Hawk, Phoenix, Robin, Raven, and Canary."

"Well, what about the payment?"

"We'll get a lot of money by selling our town house and Chris, H.J. Hawk, Phoenix, Robin, Canary and I will get jobs."

"And we don't need cars!" Chris added.

"Oh, not to worry guys. I willed my car to Wyatt."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. The girls hated my car. I'd never want them to have it. Come on let's go I'll show you the keys and stuff."

They disappeared. Phoebe wasn't feeling very well at all. At her condo she was numerously throwing up and drinking a lot of water.

"Mom are you okay?" Porter asked.

"Yeah-" gulp. "I'm fine."

"Here, let me fell your- huh!-forehead."

"What did you see?"

"I was just kidding. Hahahaha."

"You know I knew that. Because if you did I could have intercepted it."

"Okay!" Patience yelled.

Paullina walked in the room.

"Mom! The house is crystallized."

"Okay, honey! Just leave okay!"

"Mom? What about Porter?"

"She'll stay to take me!"

"Alright." And then they left.

Paulina and Patience went to the manor.

"Hey, where's your mom and your sister?" Piper asked.

"She's been throwing up!" they yelled.

"Oops that was too loud." Patience yelled.  
"And I'm guessing Porter's still there!"

DING!DONG!

"Trick or Treaters" Prue said.

"Wyatt can you get that?" Piper asked. It was silent. "Wyatt? Chris? What the hell?"

Phoebe and Porter teleported in.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Wyatt and Chris aren't answering my calls. And in the house."

"H.J.?" Paige tried.

"Where's Victor?" Patty asked.

"Dad?" Prue asked.

"I can't sense them." Paige said.

"Why? Why?" Piper said.

"Well, Piper dear your father is a ghost and well I'm sorry to say he got them." Grams said.

"Leo!" Piper turned hugging him.

"Prue, I'm sorry but," Grams started.

"I know!"

"I'll scry. Billie!"

"Yeah."

"Come one help me I'll explain on the way."

"On the way where?"

"Just come on."

"Piper, honey. Everything's going to be fine!"

"I know, but what if, what if…" then she stared at the window. "Who's that!"

"Who?" he said looking back.

"That?"

"What?"

"It looked like a snake head! Hey!" she said opening the window.

"Snake thingy creature!" Paige yelled. It appeared. Piper tried to freeze it, but it didn't. Paige orbed a cage toward the creature and captivated it.

"Okay, Grams. How do we stop it?" Prue asked.

Grams ran to the Book of Shadows. "There should be a spell here……. Here! It needs the Power of Three."

"So it's just this?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Come on. Hurry!"

"_Sudus lashrashla, Neer la Alala. __Naman, Keeoloow."_

Henry reformed and his clothes were all stripped off.

Chapter 10: The Survivor Snake

"H.J.?"

"Honey, are you okay?" Paige asked.

"I seriously don't feel well. My arm hurts."

"Where? Which arm?"

"The right one."

"Okay, just stand still."

"You mean stay." Piper said.

Paige healed her son and he orbed his clothes to the manor. After eating and taking a warm shower he felt better. Still something was wrong.

"Henry you look pale." Prue said.

"Aunt Prue, have you ever felt so sad and depressed to the point that you want to die?"

"No, but I've felt pain and hatred."

"When?"

"I switched powers with a Darklighter to save your Uncle Leo. His trigger was hate. I never wanted to feel that much hate and feel his pain."

"Wow!"

"Why do you ask?"

"When I was bitten. I felt really depressed and just wanting to hurt. Because of me I bit Wyatt and Chris."

"And Grandpa?"

"Well, when I bet him, he just conjured away."

"That's good to know."

"What's good to know?" Paige asked.

"He caused Wyatt and Chris to roam the city and by biting Dad he conjured away."

"Okay, that means we shouldn't put mom and Grams through that either." Paige said.

"Plus that won't piss off my dad." Prue answered.

"You know I don't think it'll upset Victor now that my dad has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, have you met her yet?"

"No. Not yet."

DING!DONG!

"Who is that?" Piper asked.

Melinda downstairs along with P3 said, "Aunt Paige!"

"Oh, no. The twins!" she rushed downstairs.

"Kyle? I told you to stay away."

"I'm sorry it's just! I still love you."

FWEM!

"Piper?" Paige said turning around. "What'd you do that for?"

"Phoebe and I can't scry if the Snake Demons are infecting everything."

"So?"

"We're going to freeze the earth."

"Freeze?"

"I mean stop time. I know that whatever is still moving is a good witch. Melinda, P3. We're going to use our powers. Charmed Magic."

They went upstairs to see that Grams and Gramzy were gone. Leo, Coop, and Phoebe were right there waiting.

"Okay, I need P3 over there to the left and You and Melinda to the right." She coughed and performed the spell.

"Ehm." Leo interrupted.

"What?"

"Is that a good spell?"

"I just rewrote it from switching theirs to my daughters."

"Why?"

"Because if my daughters said it then ALL of out powers would be wack."

"Okay."

"NOW! EHM! _'What's theirs is now theirs, And vice versa, Let Piper's and Melinda's powers cross the line, to lend a hand these gifts to share, pass them to P3 through the air.'_"

Piper and Melinda were lifted up. Blue lights immersed out and soon went to the girls. With an assist from their father, Coop by him using the protection ring, they stopped time. Piper and Melinda were exhausted and under consciousness, they fell asleep.

"Okay, Paige orb Piper nearer to us."

"Why?"

"The Power of Three can't work for us. Now it's the Power of Four. If we touch her it could work."

She orbed her sister to them.

"Now. Use your wedding ring to find Henry."

Paige took off the ring and placed it in the caldron and soon lifted the scrying jewel out. It went around four times. It was really hard seeing that Henry was now a demon and still human. He was frozen. It stopped. They hovered over.

"India?"

Phoebe placed her hand on the jewel in order to get a premonition.

"I see him. Come on. I can tell the difference. Let's go." They orbed with Paige's eyes closed now being able to see the vision. Prue, Leo, Coop, the sleeping two, H.J., and Sam and P3 were left behind. Coop and his daughter's stayed on the couch resting. Leo and H.J. were looking through the Book of Shadows. Finally, Piper woke up.

"Prue?"

"Yes."

"Prue, what happened?"

"You and Melinda fell asleep."

"Where's Paige? And Phoebe?"

"Right here!"

"Paige I was so worried." Sam apologized.

"Not now, dad. CAGE!"

"Henry Snake thingy!"

They appeared one by one.

"Okay are you ready?" Prue asked.

"Yeah." Phoebe answered.

"Definitely." Paige said.

"Always." Piper answered.

"_Sudus lashrashla, Neer la Alala. Naman, Keeoloow."_

Henry formed and they could see his body stuck in time and the bite marked on his right arm. Paige orbed in the cage and healed his wound. She looked deeply into his eyes and stated crying. She didn't know what she would have done if she lost her husband.

"Paige. We need to find Wyatt and Chris." Piper said.

"And the Bee Gee's."

Paige Orbed out. "How are we going to scry for them?" Prue asked.

"My blood." Piper said.

Paige removed her wedding ring from the cauldron. First Piper cut a small smudge of her skin and then Leo did. They pinched and put one drop in the cauldron. Paige healed them after.

"Okay, that should work."

Piper took the jewel out. It stopped on the world map. Brazil.

"Are they still there?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes."

"I'm going." Paige orbed.

In five minutes she orbed in.

"Wyatt! Chris!"

They were moving.

"Now!" Prue yelled.

"_Sudus lashrashla, Neer la Alala. __Naman, Keeoloow."_

They both formed.

"And you won't believe this. BEE GEE's!"

They came. Frozen.

"Apparently, it worked on half-demons."

Prue looked weird.

"What's up Aunt Prue?" Wyatt and Chris asked.

"Andy."

"Prue? Get here." Piper asked.

"Paige can sense something." Phoebe said.

"But it won't reveal itself." Piper added.

"It maybe Andy."

"It's here. It orbed. It is Andy."

"Okay, take me to it."

"No!" Phoebe said.

"Take us." Piper said.

The four orbed. The Snake Creature had Andy's box around it.

"It's Andy."

"_Sudus lashrashla, Neer la Alala. Naman, Keeoloow."_

"Nothing happened!" Paige yelled.

"It's not letting us!" Phoebe answered.

"You mean he's not letting us."

"Who cares? We need to find a way to free him." Piper said.

Prue noticed that Andy was trying to get the bow off.

"Paige try and get the bow off!"

"Bow!"

Andy was calm.

"_Sudus lashrashla, Neer la Alala. Naman, Keeoloow." _Prue said alone.

Andy came about.

"Cage!" Paige said.

Chapter 11: Midnight Wedding Part 1

"Wait! Why did you cage him up?" Prue asked.

"Prue, we don't know if he's really Andy." Paige said.

"What? He orbed! He had the bow!"

"That still doesn't cut it, Prue! I'm sorry." Phoebe answered.

"Snake Gods can shape shift AND copy your powers." Piper said.

"Smart girls. You should listen to them, honey." Andy said.

"What?"

"Listen to them! Don't let me free. But if you I'll just stay here forever until they figure it out."

"I'm so confused." Paige said.

"Why would you say that Andy?" Prue asked.

"Please. Let me out!"

"Don't listen to him, Prue." Piper said.

"Yes, let me out."

"Coop! COOP!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Okay, Prue is having a tough time. She doesn't know it that's Andy or not. Is there a way you can help her? Or at least find him?"

"Yes." He said turning to Prue. "Prue! Hey tell me one good reason why you think this is Andy."

"Umm, uh, I don't know!"

"Keep trying."

"He knows everything I want. He knows I want him out of there."

"Come on, Prue! Everyone can see that you want him out of there!" Piper yelled.

"Shut up! Stop talking." She started to cry.

"Prue. Every couple or strong love can know and sense wherever his or her partner is. Seriously, we stopped time because of this."

Right there it hit Prue and her sisters. "You're not Andy. If you were you'd be frozen." Prue said.

"What?" Coop said.

"Blow him up, Piper."

"Gladly!" she said waving her hands.

The Snake God blew into pieces.

"_Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the scene to be unseen." _Paige recited. The cage disappeared.

"Okay I need to go home!" Prue said.

"What about Andy?" Phoebe asked.

"Why don't you try my advice?" Coop asked.

Prue then just thought of her love of Andy. She telepathically called for him.

Andy.

He appeared in an orb. Everything started to move, time unfroze.

"How?" Prue asked.

"Once a spell is broken, everything goes in reverse." Phoebe answered.

"Prue what happened?" Andy said.

"Nothing. Let's just get home."

All went away in a L.T. or an orb.

At the manor the clock struck twelve midnight.

"Are you ready?" Piper asked Prue.

"I think I am."

"Oh, don't forget this." Paige said giving her a necklace.

"What's this?"

"It's the necklace that was given to us after H.J. was born. It symbolizes The Warren Line." Phoebe answered.

"Now, it's the perfect time to wear it." Piper said.

"We'll see you out there." Phoebe said.

Paige stayed behind.

"Paige are you coming?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll be right there." She looked at her oldest sister. "You know, Prue, I have always wanted to meet you. And now after two months I know so well. I mean I didn't know that we had so much in common it's unbelievable. Well, everything except our inherited powers."

"Well, yeah."

"I mean when I found Piper and Phoebe. I felt as if I was complete, but at the same time half empty because I never got to meet you. I just want you to know that I love you and wish you the best. I would do anything for you."

"Thanks."

"Good luck."

Prue was left with a smile on her face.

She walked down the stairs and went into the courtyard. Again another thing in common with Paige. The ceremony went on and on and soon their were cries.

"Do you, Henry, take Prue Halliwell as your lovely wedded wife?" Grams asked.

"I do."

"And you, Prue, take Andrew Trudeu as your newly wedded husband?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me and be your sisters three I allow you to kiss the bride."

"Finally, Ahhhh!" Prue said. And then they kissed.

"Oh, that's so beautiful!" Paige yelled.

"Honey?" Henry said.

"Oh, come on sweetie. Don't be afraid to show your emotions!"

"Hahaha. You're funny."

"Coop?" Phoebe said.

"Yes?"

"Where do you see us? And our kids?"

"A alive."

"Hey?"

"And very much in love." And they kissed.

"Piper?"

"Yes?"

"Look at our sons."

"And our daughter."

"The boys are growing."

"And our daughter's in love."

"Yeah…… What?"

"Yeah, don't you see her staring at Hawk?"

"Do you think he'll, make a move?"

"No." pause "She will."

Chapter 12: Midnight Wedding Part 2

"Piper? You can't be serious? Can you?"

"Yes! She's very much like me."

Paige and Henry came towards them asking if they've seen H.J.

"Have you seen H.J.?" Henry said.

"No? Why?" Piper asked.

"We can't find him." Paige said.

"Paige? You can sense for him." Leo added.

"I CAN'T! I can't sense him." Pause. "I'm so worried."

"OKAY! Grams, Mom, Dad you have to go." Piper yelled.

"Why?" Grams said.

"Umm, I'll tell you, when I conjure you back up!"

"Mother this sounds serious." Patty said.

"It does." Victor added.

"Who cares? I'm not going!"

"Good luck!" Victor said. And then he and Patty faded away.

"I'm not going!" Grams yelled.

"We understand that." Paige said.

"Prue, Phoebe, Andy, Coop?" Piper asked. They entered the door. "Leo go get the kids."

"Okay."

"What's up?" Phoebe said.

"Paige can't find H.J."

"Sayonara!" Grams said.

"I told you."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, Paige can't sense him."

"Who?" Melinda said.

"Where's Wyatt and Chris?"

"And the Bee Gee's?" Phoebe added.

"Umm, moving in."

"Moving in where?"

"Grandpa's old place?"

"What?"

"How long have you known?" Prue added.

"All eight of them are moving in."

"Eight?" Phoebe asked.

"Who's included in eight?" Paige asked.

"Wyatt, Chris, Hawk, Phoenix, Canary, Robin, Raven, and H.J."

"He's moving away?" Paige asked. Then she looked at her husband, he had no look on his face. "Honey? Did you know any of this?"

"Yes?"

"WHAT?" There was a silence throughout the whole room. "Piper, a little help?"

"Oops, sorry. I didn't think that was my queue." Then Piper froze the house.

"Sorry, Prue. I need to talk to my husband. At home." Then she grabbed Henry and orbed to their house.

"Wow!" the twins said. "May we go watch TV?"

"Sure! Melinda could you?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure."

"I can't believe they would do this I mean, where would they get the money?" Piper asked.

"Well, hone. They'll get a lot of money from selling the townhouse and Grandpa willed some of his property to them." Leo said.

"Yeah well, they still didn't have to – Wait? You don't sound so surprised either."

"Ummm-"

"You were in on it to!"

"Sorry?"

"Shut up! Into our room."

They began walking as Phoebe and Prue looked at each other.

"Okay, well. I think you should get going to your honey moon." Phoebe said.

"Bye." Andy said.

"Wait!" Prue started. "Are you sure? I mean I know that you're the middle sister between the two of them and it's usually us fighting which leaves that job to them but,?"

"But what?" she was given a stare by Prue. "Look I got it. I got it." She said waving her hands.

"Okay. Now if you need anything jus-"

"Okay Andy, get her outta here." She said interrupting Prue. They orbed to Cancun for their Week away.

"Okay one problem solved." She said turning to Coop.

"Now that! Was nicely done!"

"I love it when you talk to me like that." She started laughing, "Do you want to go someplace?"

"Ooh, yeah, but.."

"But what?" Phoebe asked suddenly.

"The kids and Billie are there."

"Oh, well I know another place." She kissed him and at the same time showing him the vision of what she'd had in mind.

At Paige and Henry's house, Paige is outraged at the fact no one consulted her about the idea of letting her "baby" go away.

"How? How can you do that? I mean just turn your back on me and let him go?"

"Well,"

"Don't answer that!"

"Oka-"

"Shhh! AND! He doesn't graduate until the end of this year."

"I know, but at least he can go there instead of here. I mean, you can't blame him."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"The twins are always at the manor, your off doing what's left of your duties, as am I, and he has a new found Whitelighter errand list he needs to attend to."

"But,"

"AND! He's old enough and powerful enough to take care of his self."

"I just don't want him to go away."

"I know." He said hugging her.

At the manor Piper and Leo are screaming for no reason with Melinda and PS2's ear hurting.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"WHAT'S NOT TO BELIEVE, PIPER? THEY'RE OLD ENOUGH!"

"MY DAD'S OLD APARTMENT?"

"WE WEREN'T GONNA USE IT ANYWAY!"

"MAYBE WE COULD, AS A GET AWAY. THAT'S WHY I NEVER MENTIONED IT TO THEM SINCE MY DAD SUPPOSEDLY DIED!"

"THEY WOULD HAVE FOUND OUT EVENTUALLY!"

"YEAH BY YOU!"

"NO! BY YOUR DAD. REMEMBER THEY COULD CONJURE HIM."

"BUILLSHIT!"

It finally calmed down.

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you."

She turned around.

"Just promise me you won't ever do that again."

"I promise." Then kissed her.

Paige and Henry orbed in back entering with Melinda, PS2, and P3 watching TV as Melinda kept freezing the guests.

"Hey guys!" Paige asked.

"Hey." They said boringly.

"You guys are boring."

"And depressing." Henry added.

"Dad!" the twins yelled.

"You know? Why am I not surprised that they do that?"

"Twin telepathy, hone."

"Don't most twins have that?"

"Well, ours actually have powers, so, really and scientifically we can prove it."

"Oh."

"Where are your parents?" Paige asked suddenly.

"Upstairs!" Melinda said.

"In the office." P3 said.

"OKAY! Leo! Piper! Phoebe! Coop!"

"Coming, uh, oh!" Piper said as she fell down the stairs while Leo bumped into her. But right before they could hit the staircase the twins orbed them onto a couch.

"Thanks guys." Leo said.

Coop appeared next to Phoebe. Phoebe was still fixing her dress. Her make up was ruined and Coop had bed hair.

"Nice of you to join us!" Paige annoyed Phoebe jokingly.

"Yeah. So did you find H.J.?" then the room went unfrozen.

"Hold that thought!" Piper said and then waved her hands. "Okay. Now Melinda, PS2, P3?"

"Yes!" they all said.

"Could you go to-"

"Wyatt's house?" Melinda said.

"Sure!" P3 said. Then they LT'd out and next went Melinda hooking her elbow with Patricia's and then orbing.

"Where's Prue?" Piper and Paige asked.

"At her Honeymoon."

"What?" Leo said. At that moment the room unfroze. Piper froze the room again.

"Oh thank god! My husband can shut up."

"I know so can mine." Phoebe said.

"Back to the point!" Page interrupted. "Prue?"

"Oh, honeymoon."

"But why?" Piper asked.

"I let her go."

"Why?"

"Because?"

"Because why?"

"Just because it's her honeymoon!"

"Okay! No more!" Paige interrupted again. Then the room unfroze.  
"I think we need to let our guests out." Leo said after being frozen.

"LEO! Why don't you do it?"

"Yeah, Coop help out."

"You too, sweetie."

The three men left and soon had all the guests leave as the sisters fought in the Melinda's room. At Wyatt, Chris', and H.J.'s newfound house, Melinda is yelling a screaming as P3 and PS2 are helping Raven out. Robin, Phoenix, and Canary are moving into their room. With one single bed and another with a pullout in front. Hawk, H.J., Wyatt, and Chris share the second extra room as the third and small one is taken by Raven. The master is left for two purposes. One a love making room and second guest rooms. Plus the pullout bed from the couch. They will have enough money from their jobs and even more from Grandpa Victor.

"Okay! House Meeting!" Chris yelled.

Everyone came.

"Okay starting with money! First of all bathroom water is no more than five minutes. Boys put the toilet seats down. If internet is to be used go to the library. Electricity turn off everything that is not needed. TV only news channels and a few MTV and Dramas. Don't bring The Book of Shadows here. And lastly, food. Food is not meant to be wasted. You may not go and buy food on your own, you must go with everyone. If no food is here got to your houses or the manor." Wyatt said.

"Oh and umm, yeah.. that's enough!" Chris almost was about to add. He telepathically told only the men, The porn drawer and condom box are in the top corner of the master bed's bathroom.

'Sweet!' he heard H.J. say.

'Hey! Do we need to have "the talk"?'

'I've had sex before!'

'Condom?'

'Yes!'

'GOOD BOY!'

Chapter 13: Force Field Protection

In Paige's and Henry's house Patricia and Pamela are asleep on the couch and H.J. orbs in his room getting the rest of his things needed for him moving in. He orbed whatever he called.

"Okay I need this and this and oh this!" he said orbing his favorite chair.

There was a knock.

"Henry, sweetie? I know you're here I can finally sense you!"

"Okay. Come in."

"Honey. I'm so proud of you. You're moving out."

"I know. I figured that if I were to start, I'd start by moving in with Wyatt and Chris."

"And a bunch of other people. Such as……. Raven?"

"Okay, she's only two years younger -"

"Shhh! I understand. Well, good bye!" then she orbed out. Then he left.

At the condo Phoebe feels very hesitant about what had happened that night. Billie comes out.

"Phoebe? I need to talk to you!"

"Yeah, sure Billie. AHH! What's up?" she said tiring

"I need to move out."

"What?"

"Okay, the thing is the girls want separate rooms. Since mine is a BIG room I am going to move out cast a spell for a wall. And then make a door and boom. Three rooms."

"Billie? I don't know."

"Okay. Don't answer just tell me what you think." Pause. "Later, though okay?"

"Oka-"

"GIRLS! COME ON TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

"BILLIE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"

"Sorry. So sorry." She ran over to Porter and they went to Magic School.

Coop walked out.

"What was all that yelling?"

"Oh, just Billie asking to move out."

"Really? Why?"

"I have no clue." She looked at him.

"What?"

"Do you know what happened last night?"

"Umm, we made love?"

"Seriously."

"We made love!" he said in a lower tone.

"COOP!"

"What?"

"Did you use a condom?"

"No."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"You've been on the pill. Plus we're married."

"Ummm!"

"What?"

"I haven't been on the pill since we decided to have a baby."

"Is that why we had three kids?"

"No. We planned them!"

"Just kidding."

"Coop? This is no joke. I may be pregnant."

"Well, that's good."

"What?"

"To tell you the truth I've wanted another baby for a while."

"Why?"

"I feel that all that's been going on with Prue and Andy and the new friends that, we would get even more closer if we…"

"Had another."

"I love you, Phoebe. And I really want to see if we're pregnant."

"You know? If we're not we can keep trying."

"This makes me feel better and better."

"Yes as does to me, because.."

"We're planning it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed him and then (I think you know what happens next!)

At the manor Leo and Piper are downstairs eating breakfast. Piper is on the phone with her Co-Manager, Lorenzo Baja. He's a gay Hispanic very nice man. Secretly, he is a future Whitelighter. Piper saved him and now is Paige's charge.

"Lori," his nickname, "I can't come today. Whatever happens, happens. I'm so sorry that I can't make it when you think you're being proposed to."

"Girl! Whatever." He responded then hung up.

"Sorry. It was Lori."

"Lorenzo?"

"Yeah." Muah. She kissed him. "Melinda! Breakfast!"

"You know? I can't believe I put in an intercom system, but no one uses it!"

"Sorry, honey. I'm just really used to yelling, it's in my nature!"

Andy orbed in.

"Guys I need your help!"

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Prue! She wants me to immediately buy a house!" he said beginning to fade with yellow lights around him.

"What's happening?" Leo asked. He looked at Piper and she had been fading too. "Piper?!"

"She's summoning us." Piper said.

"How?"

"She memorized all her spells!" then Piper was gone.

Melinda came down fully dressed. A very short skirt.

"Melinda?"

"Yeah."

"I know that you've skipped a grade, but not an age."

"Dad? Every girl in the school has this on. Anyway it's not like I'm going out to the real world."

"Yes! But every magical guy will be staring."

"So?"

"SO? Get to your room and change into jeans!" she stared at him angrily. "Now!"

She froze him and had a very small glass of orange juice and left. To the TV she went.

'I wish I had all the powers of Melinda Warren! I swear, I need them.' she thought in her mind. 'Or at least mom and dad could've had me when he was still a Whitelighter? That wouldn't have been hard. Or maybe had another power from my ancestors.' She got up without know her cereal bowl was still on her lap. She then was ready to freeze the bowl, but she literally froze the bowl.

"What the hell?" she ran to the kitchen she waved her hands and she unintentionally froze him. She started crying.

"Oh my god?" she knelt down and called for H.J.

"What is it?"

"I don't know? One minute I can freeze time. And now, I can literally freeze!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at my dad, and the bowl of cereal, I mean watch! Just watch!" she pointed her finger at the freezer, and it iced up.

"Oh, Cryokinesis."

"What?"

"Power to manipulate ice."

"Well, I don't how I got it!"

"Let me check.."

"Don't you dare say with the Elders. If you're going, I'm going!"

"Fine." He hugged her and orbed.

At the manor, Billie projected herself to see that Leo is half melted.

"What the hell?" she waved her hands out, "Silencrious Ermandos!"

He melted and then unfroze. He started to shiver. She pointed towards the nearby blanket, but nothing happened.

"Oh yeah. My powers don't work in Astral Mode." She stared at Leo. "Leo, what happened?"

"I- I- I.."

"Take your time. It's okay."

"I saw Melinda with a short short skirt. And – and- t-told her t-to go an ch-change. Then she f-f-f-roze me!"

"Then what happened?"

"I don't remember."

"Okay, umm. I'll help you get in the shower. Come on! Come on!" he got up and he started wlaking towards the stairs.

After doing that, she projected to her room where when opening the door to the living room opened her to much more things.

"Oh! Ah! Sorry! Umm, bye!"

"Hehehehehehe,"

"Shit!" Phoebe said.

"Honey? It's okay!"

"She saw you screwing me!" she said getting up.

"It's not that bad she didn't see my.."

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"Are we prgnant now?"

"Yes! Now right now I need to deal with something. She must have come for family emergencies."

"Okay," he said putting his pants on. "Need a lift?"

"Yeah! And to let you know, that sex just now was the bomb."

"Okay! We're gone!"

In the clouds the Elders have an answer.

"Who had what power?!" Melinda yelled.

"Your Aunt Prue's past life had this power and so did your mom's past life child. Penelope."

"You mean Grams? Our Grams?" H.J. asked.

"Yes, and her brother Gordon.."

"Gordon?" Melinda asked. "We have a Grand Uncle?"

"Yes. And his power was of the same thing."

"But, I thought Grams had telekinisis." H.J. added.

"Oh yes she did, but soon lost the power of cryokinesis, due to the fact it didn't last that well. It turned her heart cold."

"Well, what about Aunt Prue's?"

"She died of that."

"And Gordon?"

"It was meant for men really."

"Well, why do I have it?"

"Ask your father."

"Henry we're leaving. Take me to Magic School."

"Actually I'm staying here."

"Okay, then just orb me!"

He orbed her and stared at the Elder.

"I need advice."

At Magic School Melinda caught up with her cousin, Patience.

"Melinda? Where were you?"

"I was trying to figure something out." She looked around. "Where's PS2? They should be with us in the same class."

"Here!" they both said orbing.

"Guys I need to tell you something at lunch it's really-"

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell, please report to the Principal's Office. A.K.A. your father."

"I'm not going." She started walking.

"Oh, yes you are!" Patricia waved her hand, she called, "Office!"

"She's gonna be really mad at you!" Pamela said back.

Melnida appeared in the office.

"Why am I here?"

"Because of me!" Leo said back.

"Dad? Why are you me do this?"

"Because. I let your bloodline release your new power."

"Why did you even give it to me? I may die?"

"Or just be the strongest female witch ever to enhance this power."

"Wait, how did you.-"

"Nope. Just take it, embrace it, and here." He gave her a new sheet of her class schedule.

"What's this."

"You have two more classes. Winer Weather control, and Elementals of Water."

"So two more electives?"

"Yes."

"Good, with this I can graduate a year early."

"Not on my watch! A year-and-a-half!"

"Okay, bye!"

"Melinda?"

"Yeah?"

"I would hurry!"

"Oh, oh." She said looking at her new schedule. Then she ran.

Melinda ran passed Ms. Benkins' a.k.a Billie's classroom. Mind Conrtol Pt.1: Telekinesis, Astral Projection and Trapping.

"Okay, class get into SPG mode." (Same Power Grou Mode.) "And Whitelighter Hybirds get into a separate group within the group."

The twins formed with another person. They didn't really have much in common.

"Okay I'm passing tests around and each will take one. And no cheating! I can hear thoughts, plus each classroom has spell to overwork magic uses for personal gain, remember?"

"Yes, Ms. Benkins."

Melinda finally found her classroom. There she found Robin.

"Ms. Halliwell! So nice of you to join us!"

"Hello, Mr. Aranton."

"I assume you already know my colleage, Robin?"

"Yes, we've met."

"Take a seat."

In the clouds Henry is asking why he's felt scared and has all these weird dreams where he's in the underworld and looses his powers.

"Well, Henry, I think you need to confront your dream. Maybe ask one of your cousins or Anut Phoebe to help."

"Are you sure that would work?"

"If I were you, yes?"

He pondered.

Meanwhile, at lunch Piper walked into the mall, to see that Dan was there.

"Dan?"

"Piper?"

"Long time no see, huh?"

"Very long time!"

"How's jenny?"

"Good."

"And you?"

"Good."

"Okay I'll see you around."

And she left as he walked the opposite way.

Henry orbed to Magic School.

Final Chapter

Henry ran down three long hallways. Flight and Levitation classes. He ran passed, but then ran back.

"Paulina!"

RING!

"Oh shit!"

The class ran out. Paulina first.

"Paulina!" he said.

She turned around.

"H.J.? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"With what? I have class next!"

"I thought it was lunch?"

"You know. Wait! How did you know that?"

"Don't change the subject! Come on!" he orbed them out.

In the underworld they went. The blood on the wall was dry.

"I need you to see if you can get a premonition." He told Paulina knowing that she can get a premonition on command.

She walked toward it, but in one step she received a premonition. She saw him just reading the words and she came back.

"_Who ever reads this story aloud will loose their powers and will be hunted by demons, forever. For I am seeking revenge on every Halliwell bloodline in the world."_

Henry was saying as she came back.

"No! Don't"

Blue lights surround him and orbs come out.

"Paulina what's happening?"

"Your powers. They're gone."

He fell from 6 yds. In the air.

"Henry?" she flew towards him. She LT'd out.

She appeared in Magic School.

"UNCLE LEO!" she looked around and ran down the first hallway. She bumped into Billie.

"Oh my gosh! Billie!" then she hugged her. "H.J.'s in trouble."

"What?"

"Come on, I'll explain when we're with Leo."

"He's in a meeting."

"Well, what are we gonna do?"

"Paige!" they both said. Then Paulina LT'd out.

Paige was called by Piper to meet her at the mall.

"PIPER!" Paige called out in front of BeBe Sport. "What's so important?"

"I'll tell you when Phoebe comes."

"Piper! Paige!" she ran. "Hey, where are we having lunch?"

"No lunch!" Piper said. "Prue needs a house and I'm thinking we can give them Wyatt and Chris' old house.

"What does this have to do with us?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, they're your sons." Phoebe added.

"I only have a third of the payment and Prue has a little more. Can you guys spare some?"

"Fine!" the two said.

"But can we go to The Power of Three of lunch? Please?" Phoebe said.

They orbed to their cars with the help of Paige.

Coop was in the 1700s at the time Paulina traveled to find her dad.

"Dad!" she called

"Paulina? We're back in time be cautious." He was stuck with a bow.

"DAD!" then she realized. "Oh my god! It's a curse. The revenge is back."

"It's okay. Just get Wyatt."

She put her hand in his. And she LT'd out of time. Unseen.

She appeared in the new apartment. "WYATT!"

"Yes! What is it?" he said orbing. "Oh my god! Uncle Coop? What happened?"

"He got shot by an arrow in the 1700s."

"Well why were you there?"

"I needed to talk to him about H.J."

"What about H.J.?"

"He uh, lost his powers?"

"What?"

"Hello?! It hurts!"

"Sorry U.C." he then opened up his palms to telekinetically remove the arrow. Then he healed his uncle.

"Oh. Thank god. I hate it when that happens."

"It's happened before, daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Now I know a family meeting needs to happen." Wyatt said, "Now! Right now!"

"Not my house." Coop said.

"Well, we already had it at the manor."

"And Aunt Paige's house is too small." Paulina added.

"Round 'em up and get to my place." Then Wyatt orbed out.

In an hour or so, they wound up at the house.

"The subject today, is Henry Jr." Wyatt started. He explained what had happened to him and why Paulina was involved. He looked at the audience. Then an Elder appears.

"I have heard what had happened Henry. Everyone has."

"Yeah, whatever. You were the one who told me what to do."

"Good things come to those who wait. We're searching for a way to restore your powers."

"What about the revenge?" Paulina asked.

"It's just a coincidence! And there will be a few surprises in the moment."

Prue came out of the bathroom screaming.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Then Phoebe.

"OH MY GOSH! SO AM I!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my honey, I'm so happy for us!" Coop said. Then he hugged Phoebe.

Prue turned to her husband. "Honey! Honey?" she said enthusiastically then in a lower voice.

"We? Pregnant? How?"

"Well, honey, we did do it a couple times before our wedding!"

"But we used protection."

"It doesn't work 100!"

"Were you on the pill?"

"Yes!" pause. "Aren't you happy?"

"Yes. I just need some time to think." Then Andy orbed around.

"Why do I feel like I'm in a soap opera? He should be happy. We're in love we just got an unexpected, but HAPPY pregnancy."

"Okay meeting adjourned!" Phoebe said. Wyatt and Chris orbed. The Bee Gee's shimmered. The twins orbed. P3 teleported.

"Hey what about me?" Melinda and H.J. asked together. Bright orbs formed around them. They disappeared.

"Okay, Prue I think you just need to focus on this!" Phoebe paused. "Summon Andy and trap him until you two sort this out!"

"Why? I might just upset him more!"

"Well, I think…" Paige started.

"I think you should try and force him. Oh you should use the same truth spell you used on him like 23 years ago?" Piper said.

"Or..." Phoebe said.

"Or what Phoebe?" Prue said.

"OKAY I can see you three got this going. Bye!" Paige said.

"Uh-oh, I think we've upset Paige." Phoebe said.

"You think?" Piper added.

"Guys?"

"WHAT, PRUE?"

"You guys I can't take this I need Paige on my side." Pause. "PAIGE? I NEED YOU! I'M SORRY!"

"Oh thank god. I think that you should confront him first. Normally." She said after orbing in.

"That's a good idea." Prue said.

"We could have made that!" Phoebe said.

"Yes, but Paige did."

At the police station there is a call to Officer Mitchell from Officer Morris in Florida.

"Yes, may I speak to the head Parole Officer?"

"Uh, speaking. Who may I ask is calling?"

"This is Officer Daryl Morris. I'm an old, OLD friend of the Halliwells."

"Oh I'm married to Paige Matthews, her self."

"Really? Do you know about, ummm, _magic_?" he said whispering in the end.

"You know their secret?"

"I've always known."

"What's the case?"

"I think my family and I are being followed. And suddenly, my son can orb."

"Really?"


End file.
